This invention relates to belt grinding machines and more particularly to an adapter to change the belt from a vertically oriented grinding presentation to a horizontally oriented grinding presentation.
When finishing turbine blades a hand grinding operation is performed on some of the curved surfaces of the blades. The Bader grinder Model 1004A, as manufactured by Steven Bader Company, Inc., 9 Charles Street, Valley Falls, N.Y. 12185, is depicted in FIG. 1 and is utilized to finish turbine blades, however, the belt is oriented for vertical grinding. There are times in finishing the blades where it would be desirable to have the belt oriented for horizontal grinding. The manufacturer was asked to provide a horizontal grinding adapter. Their reply was "turn the machine on its side". While we have done this and the machines operate on their side, they take up too much floor space and changing the machine from one position to another takes too much time.